


First kiss of twilight

by elricsyao



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Asexual Langa Hasegawa, Demiromantic Reki Kyan, M/M, Op is ace and aro spec, Reki is precious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29892006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elricsyao/pseuds/elricsyao
Summary: Reki Kyan is 14 when he realizes he's demiromantic
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki, brief Reki Kyan/Original character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 89





	First kiss of twilight

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first work for the sk8 and renga fandom! I hope you enjoy! My twitter and tumblr are elricsyao!

Reki Kyan was demiromantic. He’d figured it out at the age of 14, after his friend Misaki had asked him out. Now, it wasn’t that he disliked Misaki; she had been sweet, always worrying about him and going to watch him every night as he skated at ‘S.’ She was pretty, that much Reki thought, but the idea of going out with her. . . well, something twisted in his gut. It wasn’t uninterest per se, just something he couldn’t name.

The feeling stayed, even after he’d accepted her invitation. It was a nice date, he held her hand as they walked to dinner, but it was like he couldn’t focus on her throughout the date. His mind was drawn to other things, school work, skating, who his next matchup would be. He felt awful about it. Misaki gave up on conversation midway through dinner, both of them sticking to awkward silence. Reki hated how uncomfortable he felt, and he hated the withdrawn expression on Misaki’s face.

After the date, he dropped her off on her front steps. She wrapped her arms around herself, and Reki swallowed the lump in his throat. “Did I do something wrong,” She blurted, staring anywhere but him. Tears threatened to fall, and he felt helpless as he saw her hiccup down a sob. Reki sighed shakily, pulling Misaki to him and burying his face in her hair.

“No, you did nothing wrong. It was me. Look, Misaki, you’re an amazing person but. . .I can’t explain it. I like you, but…”

“But what?” Misaki pressed, tears now spilling down her face. She wiped them away roughly, turning her face away as a sob bubbled out. Reki hated himself at that moment, and he felt like he was such a dick. 

“You’re a great person, Misaki; I just can’t...I don’t know what this feeling is, but I’m so sorry.” He turned around and hopped onto his motorbike, fighting down tears and ignoring Misaki’s cries.

* * *

Misaki moved away two months later. They never did recover the relationship they had before she asked him out. For two days, Reki lay in bed, disgusted with himself and wondering if he was a freak. He knew his mother could tell something was wrong, but he knew she was waiting for him to come to her. The red-haired boy desperately wanted to, but he was afraid of what she would say.

Reki knew he wouldn’t figure out what was wrong with him just be wallowing in his misery, so he pulled out and searched what he was feeling. To his surprise, there was a term for it, aromantic. He thought out it; he eventually wanted a relationship, so that couldn’t be it. He hummed and kept scrolling through the webpage, landing on a term that he couldn’t stop thinking about, demiromantic.

Reki found that he identified with the term, additionally relieved that he was not the only one. According to the document he’d found, he was from alone, many people identified as demiromantic. Reki went to sleep that night, happy that he finally knew what was going on with him.

Reiki was 17 years old when he met Langa Hasegawa. There was something that drew him to Langa; he just couldn’t figure it out. He smiled at the boy when he sat down beside him. Langa threw him a small smile. So, he was shy, was he? Reiki could work with that.

Langa lingered on his mind the entirety of the class, and he looked at him from the corner from time to time, and curiously he found that Langa was staring back at him. Reki leaped out of his seat once class ended, sticking his hand out to the blue-haired boy.

Langa stared at his palm in surprise, slowly he took it, giving him a nervous smile. “Hey, I’m Reki Kyan.” He said, grinning. Red spread over Langa’s face, and he looked away. 

“I’m Langa,” He said quietly.

It was with those words that he and Langa became best friends.

* * *

Reiki was twenty-three when he realized he liked Langa Hasegawa. It was such a sudden realization, nearly causing him to fall off his skateboard.”Reiki? Are you alright?” His best friend called, skating up beside him and clamping his hand down on Reki’s shoulder so he wouldn’t fall over.

“Y-Yeah, I’m fine.” Reki stammered. He turned from his best friend, kicking his foot to get moving. Something bubbled in his chest. His realization was so sudden and strange, and since he was demiromantic, he hadn’t expected to fall in love at all. 

Langa knew he was demiromantic, and as an asexual, Langa was incredibly supportive. He’d struggled with his demiromanticism these past few years, unable to tell if he’d grown a crush on his best friend or if it was all in his mind.

He knew Langa more than likely had a crush on him, Reki had caught Langa staring at him with a soft expression on his face, only for it to fall into a frown a few seconds later, and he would look away when Reki would look at him. The red-haired boy couldn’t figure out the expression on Langa’s face.

Reki shook his head, discarding Langa’s blushing face from his mind. He’d figure out what was going on with Langa later; right now, he wanted to figure out what was going on with him. What had caused him to realize he was in love with Langa suddenly. He was incredibly close with his best friend, spending every moment he could with him when Langa was free.

Of course, it wasn’t sudden, he suddenly realized. He’d been feeling weird around Langa for a few weeks. At first, his heart would beat faster when Langa was around, and he’d reach for Langa’s hand more often than he usually did. He’d find himself hugging and cuddling with Langa, and occasionally, he’d fall asleep next to Langa, waking to find him holding him tightly with his nose buried in the nape of Reki’s neck.

Reiki frowned, but what wasn’t stopping Langa from telling Reki how he felt? He thought hard for a moment, nearly gasping when he finally figured it out. Of course! Langa was respectful. He’d never told Langa before if he’d ever want to be in a relationship with someone. Demiromanticism didn’t have a set period for how long it would take someone to fall in love and be in a relationship. Suddenly, Langa’s expression made sense.

Langa was pining over him, trying to be respectful, while probably also crushing on him and keeping it subtle. The thought causes Reki to blush. A sense of desperation suddenly overcame Reki, and he skidded to a halt on his board.

Langa halted behind him, staring at him with a confused expression. “Why’d you stop?” Langa asked. Reki stared at him; he cursed at himself for stopping without making up an excuse. 

“Oh, uh, this is just a nice place to watch the sunset,” He lied, chuckling nervously. He made his way over to the sand. Thank god he’d picked a road that was right beside the beach. Langa snorted, plopping down beside him. 

As the sunset over the horizon, the sky turned a myriad of colors, bright pinks to bring oranges. It was beautiful. He glanced over at Langa and smiled; his eyes were wide with wonder, his mouth open in a gasp. Reki wished he could kiss him. 

As the sun dropped over the horizon, sending them into twilight, a warm weight landed on his hand, and another appeared on his cheek. He turned his head to see Langa blushing madly. Reki smiled, placing his free head on Langa’s cheek. A shaky smile appeared on Langa’s face. 

“I like you, Langa. Like romantically.” He blurted. His face burned.  _ Shit! _ Langa would think he was weird. That was the cringiest confession in the history of admissions!

Langa looked at him, surprised, then glanced down at the sand, a small smile on his lips. “I was worried I imagined it,” He said quietly. “I wanted to respect your boundaries. I hope I wasn’t too forward.” He looked back up at Reki, brows furrowed with concern.

“No, No! You’re fine! In all honesty, I started thinking about it on the ride over here. I put two and two together. I-I think I may want to try something w-with you...like be your boyfriend or something.” Reki blushed, turning away from Langa. He would still need some time to get used to being in a relationship and stuff like that. 

“Hey,” Langa touched Reki’s cheek, running a thumb over the skin. “We can take it slow. I want you to tell me when you’re ready. We don’t even have to label it if you don’t want to.”

Reki smiled, leaning into Langa’s touch. He scooted closer to Langa, resting his forehead against him and intertwining their fingers together. The sun had set, and Reki kissed Langa just as dusk faded to twilight.


End file.
